rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flowers of Death, Black.
Previous Episode: A Blanket of Snow, White. Next Episode:' The Bright Blue Sky, Secrets.' The Flowers of Death, Black. "Love; some say you earn it, some say you take it, some say it comes to you even when you don't want it. It's almost bi-polar when you think about it; It can either give someone ultimate happiness or ultimate sorrow, but a medium seem's a bit rare to me. When I was in middle school other kids thought that an actual romance with depth was far from my interest; and it was always my top priority. I've shared the fact with few other people, considering in high school it's much more worse than it was before." out on the school ground is Heina, who is having a drink of coffee before her next class. Vincent is not far from her. Vincent: *sitting on a bench, looking at the ground* Heina: *she looks Vincents way and grins, getting up and slowly making her way over. Trying to keep her presense unknown.* Vincent: *rests his arms behind his head and relaxes* Heina: *now behind him, she pokes his forehead* Tired? Vincent: *he opens his eyes, looking at to her and smirks* Nah, just enjoying my time before class. Heina: Ha... I hear ya. *she jumps over the bench and sits next to him.* Sleep good? Vincent: *nods slightly* Yep. You? Heina: Yeah, I did. I passed your younger brother in the hall this morning. Vincent: Oh? Heina: I heard him talking with two of his friends about something that happened last night, something about investigating. Vincent: Investigating? Heina: Yeah, but I didn't hear them specify what they were investigating. Vincent: Ah. Heina: I'm going to interrogate them later, you wanna join me? Vincent: *grins* Maybe. Heina: Ha, alright. We'll chase them after classes, 'kay? Vincent: Okay. on, with Sora, Amaya, and Tomayo. Tomayo: *sleeping in her seat* Sora: *looking over the window* Amaya: .. *jotting down things in her notebook* Sora: *covers his mouth as he does a quiet yawn* Amaya: *she quietly folds the paper she was writing in and passes it to Sora silently.* Sora: ? *quietly unfolds it then reads* "I've come up with a few theories. You, me, Tomayo, and Kūru-san will meet later by the place where the military officer was killed. Please pass this on to Tomayo and inform Kūru-san." Sora: *nods silently then refolds it to pass it to Tomayo* Tomayo: *snores and this jolts up.* H-huh? Sora: *hands it to her* Tomayo: *she unfolds it, reads it, then stuffs it into the pocket of her hoodie and falls back asleep* Frost: ... Amaya: *she sighs* class... Amaya: Tomayo, wake up. We have our next class soon... Sora: *stands up* Frost: *walks to Sora* Tomayo: *wakes up, screaming.* No, not the fire! Please no! the people in the class stare at her. Tomayo: ... Hi? Amaya: *she sighs* Sora & Frost: *facepalms* Tomayo: Erm... Was I supposed to give this to Frost? *she pulls the paper out of her hoodie* Sora: *nods* Frost: ? Tomayo: *she hands it to Frost* Here. Frost: *reads it* ... Oh, okay. Amaya: *she nods* Me and Tomayo are going to P.E., we'll meet up with you later. Tomayo: Oh great... Seeya! Sora: Alright. classes. Amaya and Tomayo: *taking turns drawing an object on a piece of paper.* and Frost comes up to them. Sora: You said you came up with something? Amaya: Hm? Oh, yes. Tomayo: Finally you're here! Now tell us. Sora & Frost: *sits down* Amaya: *she clears her throat* So, I have come up with several theories at the time. One of them is that either the school is being forced to house several military officers somewhere within the boundaries of this acadamy or they are allowing it. Another is that they are keeping select few students hostage for unknown reasons. Sora: I see. Tomayo: Is that why they attacked those girls on oreitation night? Amaya: It's possible. The motive for being in the school I'm still trying to figure out. Frost: ... Tomayo: *she groans* I wish we knew who that cat-girl was, maybe she knows their motive. Heina: *standing nearby them* What cat-girl? Sora: ! Tomayo: Oh look, it's you. Heina: Nice to see you too Tomato. Tomayo: IT'S TOMAYO! Amaya: Good Afternoon, Sakura-san. Sora: What are you doing here, Heina? Vincent: *walks to them* We should be asking you that. Heina: What cat-girl are you talkin' about? What are you investigating? Tomayo: ... I'm innocent. Sora: ... Heina: C'mon, we aren't going to tell on you guys. I want in on this. Frost: It's... hard to explain. Vincent: Nothing's hard for me. Sora: Wait a minute... *looks at Amaya and Tomayo* You two know her? Amaya: She's in our dorm. Tomayo: *she nods* She and the other school beauty. Amaya: *she turns to Heina* You can't tell anyone of this. *she looks at Vincent* Same goes to you. Vincent: I promise. Heina: Gotcha. Amaya: Last night and the night of oreintation we found military officers on school grounds. Heina: Yeah? And the cat-girl? Amaya: She rescued us last night. Tomayo: In skimpy pajamas. Amaya: *she hangs her head* That part did not need mentioning... Sora: And the officers has been taken care of. Frost: We've buried the one last one here. Sora: Frost... Heina: You killed someone? Tomayo: The cat did! Not us! She ripped his leg off and he died from blood loss! Heina: So there's a monster-cat on school grounds?... Sounds like something that happened last year. Sora: What happened? Heina: Last year I saw a few of these officers, I saw the cat-girl kill them. I never saw her exact and defined shape, so I can't tell who she is. Vincent: Oh yeah. Sora: Was this at night? Heina: *she nods* Yeah, which made it even harder to see her. If I could hear her voice I could probably figure out who she is. Amaya: Unfortunately we don't have a recording of it... Frost: ... Heina: Whatever, so I guess we're a bit of a team then? Tomayo: Depends- Amaya: *she nods* You're in on this now, please take it seriously. Vincent: I will, hate to get Sora in his bad side. Amaya: Bad side? Sora-kun get's angry? Tomayo: Sora-san will crush all in his path! Heina: *whacks Tomayo in the back of the head.* Tomayo: Heina-san! Vincent: Can't blame. Heina: Oh, my bad! There was a spider! Tomayo: There was not! Amaya: Alright... Vincent: Heina, behave. Heina: Er, Yes Vinny... Tomayo: Good Heina. Frost: *raises an eyebrow* Vinny? Vincent: It's a pet name! Tomayo: It's cute. Vincent: *facepalms* Sora: Haha, poor onii-san. Amaya: *she clears her throat* Anyhow... Vincent: ... Amaya: Do you two have any more valuable information? Heina: Well what were you doing before we got here? Amaya: Discussing theories. Tomayo: Maybe Sempai and Heina-san can prove them right or wrong. Vincent: I guess. Heina: Let's hear it. Amaya: As I stated before, The school may be forced to allow military officers to be allowed within school boundaries. The other is that they are keeping few select students hostage. Sora: Explaining why the officers were after those girls at orientation. Vincent: *rubbing his head* It would make sense. Heina: I can say that I've seen some suspicious things out there in the forest regard the military officers, not too far from the school. I'm not sure if they're keeping them hostage or what. Frost: Hm... Amaya: It's only a theory... We'll need to investigate this further. Tomayo: Let's plan it this time! Amaya: We did... Tomayo: ... Even more? Sora: What do you think we should do? Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes